HELLO
by funny bunny blaster
Summary: Bagaimanakah bila kita mencintai seseorang tapi cinta kita tak terbalaskan. apalagi orang yang kau cintai adalah teman lamamu.


Rated: k

Pair: sasunaru slight sasusaku low 

Warning: miss typo, ooc, dan masih banyak kekurangannya.

Masashi kishimoto ©naruto

Funny bunny blaster ©hello

•

•

Playgroug school bell rings  
>Again<br>Rain clouds come to play  
>Again<p>

Fin fan

Prit... Prit... Prit...

"semua berbaris berbentuk bulat" teriak seorang lelaki yang nampaknya seorang guru di sekolah itu.

'ah' aku menghela nafas. Selalu saja hatiku sakit, setiap melihatnya. Lelaki yang kucintai selama nih yang tengah melupakan aku dulu.

Tik... Tik... Tik...

"anak anak sekarang bubar! " teriaknya lagi ketika hujan mulai turun begitu cepat.

Aku melihat mereka tengah berlari mencari tempat berlindung. aku tersenyum beberapa saat sebelum wanita itu datang menghampiri mu dengan membawakan handuk putih melingkar ditangannya.

Namun sesaat mataku menutup dan kembali membuka. Mataku membulat begitu tahu kau tengah berciuman dengan wanita itu.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

'Kenapa begitu sakitnya dada ini' batinmu dengan memegang dadamu yang terasa sakit. Aku terus menyaksikan kau dengan dia. Hingga air mataku terus mengalir deras seiring derasnya hujan saat itu.

Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyiku. Tempatku itu cuma satu pohon besar. Dimana tubuhku tertutup oleh pohon itu.

•

•

Has no one told you she's  
>Not breathing<br>Hello, I am your mind giving  
>You someone to talk to<br>Hello

Fin fun

Mataku menanggis melihat pemandangan didepanku. Aku meliat,.betapa terpukulnya dia melihat kekasihnya sudah tergeletak dijalan dengan bersimbah jalan diaekitarnya.

Aku masih teringat beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia ingin mendorongku kesebuah truk yang melitas di depanku. Berutung aku dapat menghindar sehingga ia menjadi korban truk itu.

Plaak

aku mendapatkan satu tamparan yang cukup keras. Aku menanggis, satu luka tumbuh dihatiku lagi.

Jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sudah menang dan tak ada lagi persaingan. Tapi apakah aku harus senang, apakah aku harus bahagia atau apakah aku tertawa di bawah penderitaan.

Kini aku berjalan disebuah area perkuburan, disana telah banyak berkumpul memakai baju hitam. Aku berjalan, dan berjalan dan berhenti berjalan ketika aku sampai dan berkumpul. Mataku nanar memandang sebuah nisan bertuliskan.

Haruno sakura  
>23-02-1996  8-08-2014

Setelah acara itu selesai, lelaki itu hanya diam menatap sebuah nisan didepannya. 'apakah aku tidak pernah lagi dihatimu, tolong katakan hello buatku' gumammu dan pergi meninggalkan dia sendiri.

•

•

If i smile and don't believe  
>Soon i know i'll wake from<br>This dream

Fin fun

Aku bermimpi, saat kita masih kecil saat itu. Aku tersenyum dan memelukmu erat. Betapa saat itu aku bahagia akan pernyataan cintamu. kau memelukku dan berjanji akan selalu disampingku hingga aku tidur. Hingga, pada akhirnya. Aku terbangun dan menatap kosong. Kenapa selalu saja aku bermimpi janjimu itu. Mana janjimu akan selalu disampingku. Aku mulai menanggis dan berteriak. "KENAPA, KENAPA TUHAN KAU BEGITU KEJAM BUATKU. TIDAK CUKUPKAH KAU MENGAMBIL ORANG YANG KU CINTAI" tanggisku dalam kesedihan.

•

•

Don't try to fix me, i'm not  
>Broken<br>Hello, i am the light living for  
>You so you can't hide<p>

Fin fun

Dengan berani aku menghampirin lelaki itu dengan mencoba menyapa walau aku masih ingat tamparannya.

"pagi yang cerah sasuke" sapaku dengan riang dengan pipi yang cukup merona.

"hn, cerah" sasuke hanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa menatap wajahku.

"jangan bersedih" lirihku dengan pelan atau terlalu pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar sasuke.

"bersedih, aku tidak akan berhenti bersedih. Sebelum kekasihku kembali. Ini semua salahmu naruto, kau pembunuh! " sasuke marah, dengan guratan kebencian diwajahnya.

Plaak

"sa-sasuke" panggil ku dengan pelan. Hatiku hancur dan sakit kembali. Aku memengang pipi kananku dengan sakit.

"enyaplah kau naruto darisini. Dasar homo" sasuke meninggalkan naruto yang tengah berbeku.

Aku mulai menanggis, beresek ini semua karna kau beresek kenapa dulu mengatakan cinta padaku. Kalau kau jijjk dengan gay.

•

•

Don't cry

Fin fun

Hatiku terlalu sakit. Selalu saja begini. Tuhan mengapa kau tidak mencabut nyawaku pada saat itu, kenapa tuhan.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Selalu saja aku menanggis padahal aku seorang lelaki. Aku terlalu cengeh mungkin. Ku mohon siapa saja tolong hentikan tangisanku. Siapa saja tolong aku! .

Srek

Kuambil pisau lipat dibalik celanaku. Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku membawa pisau itu untuk mencoretkan lukisan di tangan. Ku arahkan pisau itu di nadi ku yang masih luka kemarin dan kemarin. Ayah, ibu kita akan segera berkumpul lagi. Tunggu aku, aku akan menyelesaikan ini dan kita dapat bersama.

Tes... Tes...

Kuliat darahku keluar begitu deras kusadarkan kepalaku di pohon itu. Mataku berkunang kunang. 'sudah tiba' batinku. Samar samar aku melihatmu berlari kehadapanku sebelum kesadaranku hilang.

•

•

suddenly i know i'm not  
>Sleeping<br>Hello, i'm still here  
>All that's left of yesterday.<p>

Fin fun

Tiba tiba aku terbangun dan menatap seluruh dinding bercatkan putih. "apakah aku dirumah sakit" aku gagal berkumpul kalian ayah, ibu.

Saat aku ingin melepaskan selang ditanganku. Aku terkejut dan menatap tahu sasuke yang ku cintai tidur disampingku dan memegang tanganku dengan erat.

"hello" bisikku ditelingganya dan saat itu aku terkejut. 'dia menanggis ditanganku, dan mataku membulat begitu tahu dia menyimpan kertas waktu masih kecil.

Pelan pelan aku melepaskan tangannya dari tangaku. aku turun dari roda tidur itu dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.  
>Aku berbalik dan menatap kembali sasuke "aku akan melupakanmu seperti kita kemarin" setelah mengatakan itu aku pergi dari rumah sakit dan pergi jauh.<p>

Fin.

Ini crita berdasarkan crita author sendri yang nyata. Crita yang cukup tragis mungkin dan konyol. Disitu aku pernah masuk penjara di kira aku pembunuh. Tapi ada 2 warga menyaksikan tragedy itu sehingga aku keluar dan para polisi minta maaf sama aku.

Okay untuk adekku yang tercinta makasih sudah mencariku disegala akunku. Ini special karna menyuruhku membuat crita nyata.

Review minna.

Jaa ne


End file.
